Say It Isn't So
by Nanaja
Summary: FINISHED After finding Inuyasha and Kikyo together, Kagome decides it's time to forget about him. KagKou
1. Spying

***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He sniffed the air again to make sure his mind wasn't tricking him. Yep, it was her. He could smell the faint, pleasing smell that only came from his mate, Kagome. Suddenly he had the urge to run up wind to find her. *It will take a while.* He thought. *The smell is just barely there.* But he broke into a fast sprint using the shards in his legs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome could hardly believe what she was seeing. She knew she shouldn't have come after Inuyasha when he had heard rumors about a young miko roaming near by. Now she regretted it, horribly. She fought back tears as she saw them together, kissing passionately. Their hands roaming each others body.  
  
"Kikyo," whispered Inuyasha, "I don't ever want to leave you again."  
  
"Do you love me more than her?" Kikyo asked.  
  
After a moments hesitation he replied, "Yes."  
  
*NO!!* Kagome thought. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, when it hurt she ran off away from the couple trying, and failing, to not cry.  
  
Inuyasha looked up from Kikyo to see what the sound was coming from the bushes. He growled and sniffed the air, and he realized what was watching them. He dropped Kikyo to the ground and started to run after Kagome.  
  
"WAIT, INUYASHA!!!"  
  
He turned around to see Kikyo laying on the ground with a mixture of fear and sadness in her eyes. Then he looked off to the direction Kagome had run. Then he looked back to Kikyo. He couldn't turn away from her. He promised he would take care of her. He went back to her and started to stroke her hair and whispered things in her ear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome ran as fast as she could from them. Tears blinding her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. She nearly tripped several times on tree roots. But she didn't care; she just kept running, trying to block the images of what she had just seen out of her head. She ran till her legs hurt, then started to walk. *I thought he loved ME!! Maybe I AM just his shard detector.* She then spilled more hot tears at the thought of that possible answer. All of a sudden she ran into something hard. She stumbled backward and looked up, the tears streaming down her cheeks  
  
"I thought I smelled you, Kagome." It was Kouga.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **OK this is a repost of this story! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
~*Nanaja*~ 


	2. Dreams

***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome looked up at Kouga trying to see his expression at seeing her crying. Blinking away her tears she saw him with a worried look on his face. He slowly raised his hand to her face and traced her tears down her cheek to her chin.  
  
"Kagome...what's wrong?" He whispered softly. "What happened?"  
  
All of a sudden the tears rushed back to her eyes and sped down her face. She stood there sobbing, knees trembling. She about collapsed to the ground but Kouga caught her just in time. He sat down with her and wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry. She sobbed there in his arms for what seemed like hours. She cried till she ran out of water, then she just leaned against him breathing in his sent.  
  
Kouga couldn't figure out what was wrong, she just started crying. He guessed it had to do with Inuyasha, in fact, he was sure of it. He couldn't see how anything else could make her so upset. He silently comforted her, holding her and cooing at her, saying that everything would be alright.  
  
After awhile, she stopped, he thought that she was gonna stand up and yell at him for butting into her business but she just stayed there with him. He was then glad that whatever happened did because it gave them a moment together. He rubbed his nose into her hair and breathed in deeply, taking in her scent.  
  
She then fell asleep against him. He realized it when her grip loosened and her breathing evened out. He cautiously laid her down on the grass, so not to wake her up and laid next to her. *I'm only doing this to keep her warm.* He thought. But he wasn't fooling himself. He knew he just wanted to be close to her. He snuggled against her and kissed her cheek softly. Then he too fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~Kagome's Dream sequence~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was walking through the forest, looking for something. She then came across Kikyo and Inuyasha talking. Then Kikyo convinced him that she was better than Kagome and kissed him.  
  
She watched as Inuyasha's _expression turned from surprised to willing. He then started whispering how he always knew that. Then they both turned to where she was standing and started to laugh at her.  
  
"What's the matter, Kagome?" Kikyo laughed. "Did you actually think that he returned your stupid affections!?" They then started to run after her laughing and taunting her. Screeching at her to keep running, and that it wouldn't help.  
  
Then ahead of her she saw the back and tail of someone, "Kouga!! Help me!"  
  
He then turned around and ran toward her. "Kagome!!!" He called to her. She leaped into his arms and held on to him. Inuyasha and Kikyo stopped with looks of horror on their faces and started to scream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome jump up from her sleep. After she calmed her breathing she looked down to her side to see Kouga lying next to her. She then laid back down and fell into a dreamless sleep. 


	3. Together

***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga woke up the next morning and rolled over to find no one there. *She left.* He thought, and heaved a big sigh. His heart felt heavy thinking that she didn't stay with him longer.  
  
He sat up when he heard something coming up from behind him. He started growling and was about to charge when Kagome came out from behind a bush carrying lots of sticks. Kouga instantly felt sorry that he almost attacked his mate and please to find that she did not leave him like he originally thought.  
  
"Hey, Kouga. I thought that we could use some fire wood for breakfast." She seemed happier but Kouga could tell she was still sad about whatever had happened. But he just smiled and nodded.  
  
"I'll go catch something."  
  
"Wait, Kouga, I have some Ramen we could eat." *Please don't leave me alone. I hardly left this clearing looking for wood because I don't want to be alone.*  
  
"Oh, ok then." He could tell by the tone in her voice something was up, so he decided to stay and eat what she had brought.  
  
After eating their meals silently, with only the occasional "Mmmm, this is good." From Kouga, Kagome started to rock back and forth on her knees with a slight frown on her face. And before long silent tears started to slide down her face. Kouga hesitantly put his arm around her. But when she leaned into him again he tightened his grip a little.  
  
"I saw them together." She whispered.  
  
"Who?" Kouga asked, but once he asked it he knew the answer.  
  
"Inuyasha and Kikyo." More tears started to brim her eyes but she blinked them away. "They were kissing," she then started to go red at the thought of her spying on the couple. She started to cry more when she thought about what she was going to tell him next. But she choked out, "He said that he loved her and not me."  
  
Kouga's face hardened and his grip tightened when she said that.*Stupid baka,* he thought *doesn't see what he has in front of him.* Then he looked down at her. "Forget about him Kagome, he's an idiot. If he would ever choose anyone else over you, he obviously not worth you or the trouble."  
  
Kagome looked up at him with more tears about to spill, but she wiped them away and smiled a genuine smile. *Gods, she's so beautiful.* He thought. Then he kissed her on the cheek. But once he did it he was sorry he did. She had a look on her face that was clearly shock. Then she looked at him in the eyes like she was looking for something. Then she smiled and leaned in and kissed him on the lips. 


	4. Love

***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha woke up to find Kikyo lying next to him naked and asleep. *Oh no,* he thought *what have I done?!* All of a sudden everything that had happened washed back to him, finding Kikyo, kissing her, Kagome finding them, him staying with Kikyo instead of going after Kagome. "Grrrrrr.." *Stupid hormones, why did I do this?* He decided to think about it and what to do over a long bath in a hot spring.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now it was Kouga's turn to be shocked. He didn't think that she would react like this. Especially after what she had just gone through, and he wasn't sure what to do, he stopped the kiss and looked at her.  
  
"Kagome?" he looked at her trying to read her face, trying to see if she loved him or if she needed to feel better about herself.  
  
She looked at him with hurtful eyes, *He doesn't want me either. I don't understand, I thought HE loved me.*  
  
Kouga noticed the confused look on her face. When she started to pull away from him he held on to her. "Wait," he said. She looked at him with questioning eyes and he smiled at her. Then he kissed her again. Kagome leaned into him deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her to him. He shifted his head and ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and reached her tongue out to meet his. They began to fight over dominance and soon Kouga left her mouth to trace kisses along her jaw to the sensitive spot below her ear. When she shivered and pushed against him he smirked into her neck. Then he lifted his head and licked her ear. "Oh..Kouga...please." she moaned. He started to move down her neck and across her collar bone.  
  
He slowly started to take off her shirt to see if she would protest, but she leaned back to make it easier for him. When he lifted it over her head he looked down at her breasts. *Whoa* was all that ran through his mind. When he tried to remove her bra he began to get frustrated. When Kagome giggled at him he blushed. To save himself anymore trouble, or embarrassment, he just ripped through it with his claws. "There," he said proudly, and with a look that clearly said, 'See? I can take care of anything.'  
  
She smiled at him and kissed him passionately. Removing his upper armor and running her hands down his perfectly chiseled chest and abs. Then she got a sight of his nipples, *Hello there.* She bended down and ran her tongue over the small tip. Kouga started to squirm and tried to stifle a moan. He didn't want her to take control and lose his instinctive dominance. *Gods..this feels so good* She started to lick and suck on his peaking nipple. Then she trailed her wet tongue across his chest to the other one. She ran her tongue over it and nipped at it.  
  
Kouga couldn't take it anymore, he started to remove his lower armor. At first Kagome was hesitant of what he was doing. After deciding this was what she wanted she started to help him by removing her skirt and underwear. When Kouga looked up he was surprised to see her standing before him completely naked. His eyes slowly slid down her body taking in her soft curves while her eyes looked at his throbbing member. She started to blush a deep red when she saw his mouth hanging open at her and she started to cover herself.  
  
"No, don't" he walked to her and removed her hands from her chest, "you're beautiful and I want to be able to take it all in." She then blushed, if possible, even deeper. He started to kiss her again and he ran his tongue down and in-between her breasts. She moaned his name and slid down his body to come face to face with his erection. Teasing him first, she licked and nipped at his inner thigh. All the while watching his face. Being pleased with herself when he moaned, she licked the tip of him and then slid her tongue down it and back up then she took as much as she could in her mouth and put her hand around the rest and slowly started pumping.  
  
Kouga gasped and was about to thrust himself into her mouth but stopped before he did. She ran her tongue over the head of him and very gently squeezed him with her hand. "Stop, Kagome." She looked up to him to him staring down at her with lust filled eyes, "What's wrong?" He smirked at her and bent down to her level. "Time for me to return the favor."  
  
He laid her down and trailed kisses down her abdomen to her leg, he ran his tongue crossed one leg to the other. Then trailed up her thigh and kissed her most sensitive area. She tensed and shuttered and urged him to go on. He licked it and then stuck his tongue inside of her. Darting it in and out listening to her moan. He reached back up and started kissing her on the mouth, and began to position himself above her. Kagome felt his erection press against her heat.  
  
"I want you now." Kouga whispered in her ear.  
  
Kagome nodded and braced herself. When he entered her she gasped and wrapped her arms around him. He stopped and let her adjust to him. When it didn't hurt anymore she pushed against him wanting him to move inside her. Kouga felt her push against him and slowly started a pace. Kagome met it and urged him to go faster and harder. He gladly listened and started to go faster with Kagome moving under her and moaning his name. Kouga could feel his orgasm coming and started to go even faster. All of a sudden he felt Kagome tense below him and felt her walls contract. When she screamed out his name it was all he needed to reach his peak and spilled his seed inside her.  
  
With both of them breathing heavily, he rolled off of her and held onto her smaller body. He kissed her on her forehead.  
  
"I love you, Kagome." He breathed.  
  
Kagome looked back at him and smiled, "I....I love you too." 


	5. Mistake

***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha walked back through the forest to Kaede's hut, thinking about what he was going to say to Kagome and how he was going to explain himself. But his thoughts were cut short with Shippo jumping out of a tree and landing on his head.  
  
"HI, INUYASHA!" cried the little fox demon.  
  
"Grrrr...GET OFF ME!!" He grabbed Shippo but the collar and held him at arms length, "Where's Kagome? I need to talk to her."  
  
Shippo's ear's picked up, "Huh? She didn't come back, we all thought she stayed with you."  
  
All of a sudden there was a great SMACK! "That's not yours to TOUCH you pervert monk!!" Then Sango came from around the corner of the hut with a furious face. When she saw Inuyasha her face softened and she ran to greet him. "Hey Inuyasha!!" She looked around and noticed that he was alone, "Where's Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha was struck with fear that she might be off somewhere in the forest half dead or worse ALL dead. He looked at Sango in the eye, "You mean she didn't.....you don't know where she is?"  
  
Sango shook her head, "No, she said that she was going to go find you last night and we haven't seen her since." Then she eyed him suspiciously, "Where WERE you last night anyhow."  
  
Inuyasha blush a deep red, "That's none of your concern." Then the thought struck him *She must have gone home, she always goes home when she's mad at me.* "I think I know where she is at, I'll be back later." And he took off running toward the well. When he went through the well, the first person to greet him was Kagome's mom.  
  
"Oh hi, Inuyasha." She said with a smile. But then she looked around him and the smile faded a little, "Where's Kagome?"  
  
"Uh..." *Shit, shit, shit, what do I say?!* "Uh...she wanted me to find out if she had anymore homework" He grinned at himself *Nice save there Inuyasha* He thought.  
  
"OH! Well in that case..." Her smile came back in full force. A few minutes, and a big stack of books later, "Here, it's nice to see that she is still concerned about her school work."  
  
"Heh heh, yeah." He took off running back to the well with the pile of books in his hands. When he got back he dumped the books at the side of the well. Then he suddenly lifted his head. *I smell her* he sniffed again *oh good no blood* but when he smelled the air again his eyes grew red with anger. "Grrrrrrrr." *Kouga is with her.* And he took off running toward the smell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga pushed a stray hair away from Kagome's eyes. Then she sat up suddenly, and looked toward a group of trees, "Inuyasha's coming."  
  
"What?" He too, sat up.  
  
"He's carrying some shards and I sense him coming."  
  
"Heh heh, well now he'll be happy to see that you are not broken hearted anymore and he can continue with his dead bitch."  
  
"No Kouga," she said, "I want to tell him alone." She didn't know why, but she did.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"Alright then," he said hesitantly, "if you're sure that's what you want." He gave her a peck on the lips, "I love you, mate."  
  
Kagome smiled at him, "Love you too, I'll meet you here a little later ok?" Kouga nodded his head while he quickly dressed. Kagome lost herself for a minute staring at him naked form when she realized that Inuyasha was getting close and she TOO was naked. She quickly got dressed and sat on the log waiting for Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha could tell he was close when the smell was stronger, a few minutes later he jumped up in a tree and saw Kagome alone, *Thank gods* and apparently waiting. He smiled down at her and jumped down to greet her, but his smile quickly faded. The smell hit him like a sack of potatoes. *Sex* He could smell it everywhere.  
  
"Kagome?" He said not looking at her in the eyes. She looked nervously at him not sure of what to say. "I don't understand," he slowly said.  
  
Kagome shot her head up, "What do you mean you don't understand?! You have chosen yours and I've chosen mine. It's that simple."  
  
"NO!! I don't want her, Kagome!! I want you. Please forgive me, Kagome. I didn't mean what I said or what I did. I love YOU Kagome, please forgive me."  
  
Kagome felt a slight twinge at her heart. *No* she thought, *if he did it once he'll do it again* A smile played at her lips *plus now you have Kouga and he would never do that to you.*  
  
Inuyasha thought the smile meant that she was going to forgive him. "Oh thank you Kagome." He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him and kissed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga's eyes widened when he saw them. He came back because he had forgotten his sword and he saw Inuyasha grab Kagome and kiss her. He looked away and felt his heart break. *So I was just a one night thing* he turned and started walking away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*NO* thought Kagome, she tried to push away from him but his grip was too strong, *Gods does he suck at kissing* She kept struggling with him and finally settled on kicking him in the balls. Inuyasha fell to the ground holding himself and moaning in pain.  
  
"Asshole, stay away from me." Kagome said through clenched teeth. She then sensed shards and knew Kouga was near. She ran to him jumping over boulders and fallen trees. "KOUGA, WAIT." He didn't look at her but he stopped. She grabbed on to his arm and he pulled it away from her.  
  
"So you're back to him? I should have known."  
  
"No Kouga, you don--"  
  
"I understand perfectly! Just stay away from me. I'm not just some guy that you can have your way with every time Inuyasha screws somebody else and you feel bad. Just leave me alone." He started running away from her and Kagome fell to the ground tears running down her face. 


	6. Tears

***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome watched from the ground as he ran from her. "No, please." She slowly said under her breath. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and pushed it off. "I said stay away from me Inuyasha," She looked up at him and gave him the biggest glare she could muster hoped it showed through all the tears, "and I meant it." She stood up and walked away from him back to Kaede's hut.  
  
*She's just angry right now.* Inuyasha thought *She'll go back to being her old self before long, she always does.* But even as he thought it he wasn't sure of himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango looked up to see Kagome walking toward them. "KAGOME!" she called running up to her. But she slowed and stopped when she noticed that tears were falling down her face and staining the ground. Then she picked up the pace and jogged to her, "Kagome, what happened? What's wrong?"  
  
"I'll tell you later, Sango." Sango nodded and looked past her to see Inuyasha coming out of the woods in a similar state to Kagome's. She decided that she would try to get some answers out of him.  
  
"Inuyasha, what happened? Where was she?" Inuyasha turned red and gave a quick 'Feh.' *Ok....I guess I WILL find out later*  
  
"KAGOME!!!" cried Shippo. He ran up and jumped on her shoulder. She forced a smile and scratched behind his ears but he didn't pay attention. He put his little paw on one of her tears, "Kagome, why are you crying?" He looked behind her and saw Inuyasha, "Grrrrrrr...did Inuyasha do something to hurt you?"  
  
Kagome looked back at Inuyasha who was starring at her and then he quickly looked away. "Yeah," she looked back at Shippo, "you could say that."  
  
"Do you want me to go yell at him?" snarled the little cub.  
  
She forced another smile and tried to giggle, "No that's ok, Shippo. It will be ok." *At least I hope so.* She could feel more tears coming up behind the old ones and put him down on the ground so that she wouldn't frighten him again. *Gods, Kouga, don't be mad at me. Please don't be mad at me anymore, I didn't do it, I didn't want him to kiss me. I love you.* She rubbed the tears from her eyes and sat down at the fire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Why did she do this?* thought Kouga. *She DID love him first, but I thought that it was over with him. I guess old crushes do die hard.* He clutched his chest and looked down to where his heart would be. *So this is what it feels like to have your heart broken, well.....it sucks.* He got up and started running to no place in particular, trying to wear away the pain.  
  
`*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome trying to wrestle down more tears but they still flowed. Sango sat beside her and hugged her while she cried, occasionally giving Inuyasha dirty looks. Kagome had told her what had happened and she stood by her side and comforted her when she cried that day. Even Miroku took Kagome's side.  
  
"Inuyasha, it's your OWN fault all of this happened." Miroku said. Inuyasha picked up his ears to listen to what he already knew. "You chose to be with Kikyo. She saw you two together, heard what you said, and now she has chosen Kouga."  
  
Inuyasha lowered his ears again and stared at the fire, *She could have been mine. But the monk is right, it's my own fault.* 


	7. Decision

***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on Kagome, it's been a week! You need to get over it." Sango said. *I can't stand this anymore, all she does is mope and cry. I can't take it when she cries.*  
  
Kagome sighed and looked away from her, but when she noticed that Inuyasha was in that line of vision she quickly turned her head a different direction, *I can't even look at him anymore. It makes me sick to look at him. He destroyed everything.* She could feel the pain renew itself.  
  
Inuyasha looked away from Kagome, she had never been mad this long at him before. *She really did care for him. It's all my fault she's like this."  
  
"Kagome, do you sense any shards? The old man in the village said that there was one near here." Miroku asked.  
  
"Hmm? What?" Kagome picked her head up from her daydream. She looked around her like she was getting her bearings. "It's back there." She said in a bored voice. She was pointing back from the way they came.  
  
"What!? Why didn't you sense them earlier!?" Miroku asked  
  
"Wasn't paying attention."  
  
Inuyasha ran back to where she pointed and there was a bird with a shard in his beak. The bird puffed up his feathers and started to fly away but Inuyasha jumped up in the air and slashed through it with his claws. "Feh, that was simple."  
  
Kagome came up behind him and picked up the shard. It purified in her hands but not it took a lot longer, than usual. *Oh no, her heart is tainted. The jewel shards won't purify as well because she is upset.* He looked at her sadly but Kagome didn't even look at him as she turned around and headed back toward the others. *I need to do something now before this whole Kouga thing affects her anymore.*  
  
Then like an answer to his problem he caught a whiff of Kouga directly up wind. *I'm surprised that he's even near us, then again we are down wind from him so he can't even smell us.* He looked back at Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Then he looked at Kagome's sad face and he knew what he had to do.  
  
"Inuyasha, come ON!! The shards won't find themselves." cried Shippo  
  
"Actually I think it is time that we went back to Kaede's."  
  
Inuyasha stole another look at Kagome, "Yeah good idea, Sango. But I'll meet up with you guys later."  
  
Kagome got a sour look on her face, *So, Kikyo is around. Fine, let him leave. I won't follow him this time.* "Let's go you guys, if we want to get there by night we have to leave now." The others nodded and started off behind her. Inuyasha watched her as she left and then started running up wind. 


	8. Advice

***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga stopped by a stream to wash his hands of blood from his latest kill. Afterwards he sat down and started to wonder where Kagome was and what she was doing. *At least she has someone to be with, I don't have anyone anymore.* he sighed and stood up ready to run, but a sudden sound stopped him and caused him to turn. He started to growling a deep growl and his eyes nearly turned red. Inuyasha stopped running when he saw Kouga was in front of him growling at him looking like he was going to pounce.  
  
"Grrrrrr....What do you want, Dog-turd? Are you here to gloat?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, "No, Kouga."  
  
"Then I guess you're here to die." Kouga jumped up into the air with a great howl and tired to kick Inuyasha, but he just barely missed and Inuyasha jumped to the side.  
  
"Stop, Kouga!" Another kick, another dodge. "Please listen to me!! It's about, Kagome." Kouga stopped just when he was about to charge and started growling at him again.  
  
"What's the matter with her? Did she catch you fucking off with someone else again?" He snarled.  
  
At that Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head and started growling back. He took out his sword, but then remembered why he was there. He threw it to the side, away from either of them.  
  
Kouga was struck with fear when Inuyasha brought out his sword, he knew he couldn't compete with that, but was shocked when he threw it to the side. He got out of his fighting stance and crossed his arms. "Fine, what is wrong with her?"  
  
"She's depressed, Kouga, she misses you."  
  
"Why is that? She chose you. It was pretty obvious when you kissed."  
  
"Inuyasha shook his head, "No," he sighed "I kissed her and she fought me off. She wants you Kouga." Then he added with his head hanging, "Not me, you."  
  
Kouga felt his heart lift and he could have sworn he was flying. "What?"  
  
Inuyasha started growling again, "You heard me, she wants you. She won't speak or even look at me anymore."  
  
Kouga yipped with pleasure and started jumping into the air. "You mean she still loves me? She still wants to be with me?"  
  
"YES, KOUGA!!!" Inuyasha snarled, then he sighed again, "You can't make this easy for me can you?"  
  
Kouga stopped jumping and looked at Inuyasha's sad eyes, "You really cared for her, didn't you?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, "Yeah, I cared for her a lot, but it's my own fault that she came to you and fell in love with you. I have no one to blame but myself."  
  
"Look Inuya--"  
  
"She's back at Kaede's village if you want to see her." He interrupted. At that Kouga nodded his head and started running. It was already sundown and he wanted to see her before she fell asleep. 


	9. Apology

***LEGAL DISCLAMER*** Has lemon content and should NOT be read by readers who cannot handle sexual situations. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this fanfic. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome just finished her dinner and settled down to go to sleep *Why did I even decide to go to bed? It's just now sundown.* she rolled over trying to get comfortable *Nope, that didn't work.* She rolled over into another position and sighed. *Screw it, I'm taking a bath.*  
  
She quickly got up and gathered her bath things and headed to the nearest hot spring. After stumbling around in the dark for about 10 min she finally found it and started getting undressed. *I wonder where Kouga is now. I wonder if he's thinking about me.* She stepped into the warm water and closed her eyes. *This is just what I needed.* she thought and swam out and across the spring.  
  
Kagome found a nice comfy spot at the base of a huge boulder and let the water calm her. She closed her eyes and began to think about him again. Silent tears started to form at the brims of her eyes but this time she let them fall. She started breathing in deeply trying to calm her tears, but it didn't help much.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga picked up the pace when he caught her sent. *I'm coming Kagome.* he smiled to himself. He came to Kaede's village but her sent led away from it. At first he was confused about why she would have gone off, but then he remembered there was a spring near here and started smiling again when he thought of the reason she would be there.  
  
Instead of running, he walked to the spring taking his time. He kept thinking about how he was going to approach and talk to her but he couldn't really think of anything that wouldn't either scare her first or make her angry.  
  
When he got there he looked from behind a tall bush to see her off to the side of the spring relaxing. He smirked and could feel his erection growing. He crept around some more trees and bushes and climbed up to the top of the boulder she was leaning against. He looked down at her for a minute and was about to call down to her when a sudden sound reached his ears.  
  
"She's crying." He said under his breath. He looked down at her with sad eyes. He wasn't sure about what to do right then.  
  
"Oh, Kouga, please." Kagome moaned in-between sobs. "Please forgive me. I didn't do anything. I'm so sorry." She looked down and whispered, "I love you."  
  
Even though it was barely there, Kouga caught what she said. He felt his heart break and soar at the same time. He felt horrible that he made her cry like this but he felt wonderful that she still loved and wanted him. It was nice to hear it from Inuyasha, but it was terrific to hear Kagome say it.  
  
"Do you really mean it?" He said calmly. Kagome looked up suddenly to see Kouga looking down at her. She blushed and was about to yell at him for coming across her while she was naked. She looked up at him just about to give him a piece of her mind, but her mouth stopped before she could get anything out. She noticed that his eyes weren't full of lust at seeing her, but love.  
  
She opened her mouth again and a single word came out, "Yes." He smiled the biggest grin he could manage down at her. He climbed down the side of the rock facing the water. But his claws slipped and he accidentally fell in right next to her. Kagome suppressed a laugh when his head popped out of the water.  
  
Kouga smiled at her but then his gaze left her eyes. "Kagome, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you like that. I feel so horrible knowing that I made you cry like that."  
  
Kagome nodded at him, "Kouga don't be sorry, it was a mistake. I would have done the same thing, in fact, I did the same thing with Inuyasha, didn't I?" She started to giggle and Kouga lifted his eyes to look into hers.  
  
"But still, I think I owe you more than just an apology." He gave her a sly grin and wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her neck. Kagome could feel herself getting excited and pushed away from him.  
  
"Well.....if you really INSIST to, I won't stop you." She gave him her own devilish grin and captured his lips with hers. She wrapped her own arms around him and opened her mouth when she felt his tongue touch her lips. Then she left his mouth to drag her tongue across his jaw line and up to his ear. She nipped at it and ran her tongue over the tip of it and Kouga shuttered against her.  
  
While she was preoccupied with his ears, Kouga wrapped her legs around him and carried her to the edge of the water. He stepped out with her and laid her down with a kiss. "Hold on." He whispered and stood back up. While he was staring at her naked form below him, Kouga started to strip off his armor. He watched as her eyes grew wide to see him and smiled down at her. He laid down on top of her and began to lick her neck.  
  
"Oh....Kouga." Kagome ran her finger tips up and down his back at such a feather like way that Kouga started to growl deep in his throat. She began to kiss him again when his attention had diverted and made him roll over so that she was on top. She licked down his chest in-between his muscles and felt him tense.  
  
Kouga was about to turn over so that he was on top again but she stopped him. She shook her head and smiled a sly grin at him, "No way, mate, tonight is my turn." Kouga was surprised to see her suddenly become so forceful. He grinned up at her.  
  
"My little dominatrix."  
  
Kagome smiled again. "You know it." She rose off of him and positioned herself above him. She looked back at him and when he smiled back at her she slowly slid herself down. She heard Kouga gasp and tense again. Kagome was surprised to find out that this time she barely hurt and what pain was there was gone in a couple of seconds. She could feel sensations rush over her and moaned. She started to move to her own accord and could feel Kouga thrust up into her.  
  
Kouga couldn't believe how good this felt. He held onto her hips as she moved and while he thrust. He opened his eyes to see Kagome's closed with her mouth hanging open moaning his name over and over again. He started to thrust faster and closed his eyes again to give in to the pleasure that was over whelming him.  
  
Kagome could feel her orgasm rising, "Kouga, I'm coming." She moaned and started to go faster when she heard him moan and nod. Within a minute she tensed as she felt it wash on her making her tremble. A split second later she felt Kouga's seed enter her and heard him moan her name.  
  
After it faded she started breathing heavily and got off of him. Kouga moaned disappointedly when she got off but smiled at her when she laid against him with her back to him. He scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her waist so that they were lying in the spoon position. He smelled her hair and licked her neck. He chuckled when she trembled against him. He wrapped his arm around her more snugly and whispered, "So do you accept my apology?" Kagome turned to him and grinned.  
  
"I think that that was more along the line of MY apology." She smiled at him and winked.  
  
Kouga started to laugh. "I should make you apologize more often then." Then he kissed her on the forehead and rubbed his nose against her cheek. "I love you so much, Kagome."  
  
Kagome nodded her head as she started to fall asleep. But before she did she quietly said, "I love you too, Kouga."  
  
~*~*~*~*~THE END~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it and that you're glad that you took the time out of the day to read it. But now that you have, YOU MUST REVIEW!!! If you read it, you have to review it, and it's not like it will take you 5 hours to do. So yeah, PLEASE review!! 


End file.
